


Out of the Closet

by wickedwiccan



Category: spideypool - Fandom, stony - Fandom, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: "Hey guys", Coming Out, LITERALLY, M/M, Out of the closet, closet, funny?, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: Peter Parker is Spider-man, his dads know that, but not that he is gay. It’s not his prefered sextuality that he’s worried about them disapproving of. No, it's something -or someone- else...





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, a lot of brow raising in this one.

Peter had been dating Wade for a while now. How it happened was beyond him. They became regular partners after a few team ups, mostly because Wade followed him when he patrolled and there wasn't really anything Peter could do about that. The more time they spent together, the more they got to know each other. Peter learned that there are more layers to Wade than that random, crazy, merc with a mouth, and he grew fond of all of them. Eventually that fondness lead to like, then love. 

And here they were now, a little over a year after their first initial team up. They had been dating for about eight months. It was hard to believe, but Peter wouldn't have it any other way. 

Peter was sitting on a rooftop, mask half up, munching on a taco. He could hear a mumbling in the back of his head as he was lost deep in thought. It wasn't until he felt a hand on him that he realized that mumbling was actually coming from right beside him -Deadpool on another rant.

“Hey,” Wade shook him a bit, “Earth to Spidey?”

“Ah, sorry, what was that?”

“You okay baby boy? You haven't said a thing since we started eating.”

That was true, and yes, it was weird. No matter what ludicrous thing Wade would go on about, Peter always listened intently, throwing in his opinion here and there. That is, unless his mind was on something troubling.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good. I'm just thinking bout things.”

Wade raised a brow, “What things?” then he smirked, “Naughty things?”

“N-no.” Peter’s face was as red as his mask.

Deadpool laughed, “‘cores not, you’d have that same cute look on your face. But really, baby boy, talk to me. What's eating you other than me later.”

The hero ignored that last part, “I just… I haven't told my dad's yet.”

“About?”

“This”. He gestured to the two of them, “I mean, I dated MJ for a while, so they think I'm straight.”

“Well, that’s no problem!” Wade grinned, “They’re your dads. Emphasis on dads. How could they not be okay with it?” Wade stood before stretching, “They shouldn't judge you, they'll understand”

“Yeah,” Peter spoke in a hushed voice, “but that's not what i'm worried about”

\---

Today was the day. All his college classes were done for the week and Peter was staying at the tower for a few days. He had his own apartment and stayed either there or at Wade's, but at least once a month Peter would visit and/ or stay with his fathers and the other Avengers. Biological or not, they were all his family.

“Peter!” Steve immediately stood from the couch when he heard J.A.R.V.I.S announced he was home.

“Hey pop.”

“How have you been? Have you been eating right?”

Peter laughed, “I’m fine. Where’s Dad?”

Cap quirked a brow, “Where do you think?”

“Lab?”

He nodded, “He and Bruce have been working on something the past week. It took everything I had to get him to bed last night, but even then he only slept a few hours.”  
Peter was pretty sure that his work wasn't the only thing that kept him up, but he didn't like to think of those things.

“Yeah, that’s the great Tony Stark for you.” the son agreed. “Do you think you could go get him for me? If you could meet me in my room that’d be great. I gotta put my stuff away.”

“Okay, but why?”

“I need to talk to both of you. I’ll tell you then.”

Steve walked briskly to the lab, deep in thought. They already knew his alter ego for some time, so what could it be that he wanted to talk to them about? Peter seemed a bit fidgety when they spoke, but it might have been just the jitters from the massive amount of coffee he drinks. He's a lot like his dad in that way.

Steve made it to the lab. He entered, walking pass Bruce heavily engrossed in something on his monitor. Cap didn't bother greeting him anymore when he was like that. The scientist either didn't respond, didn't hear him, or the distraction bothered his work flow. Though he didn't understand it, Steve could respect that.

“Tony.”

His husband just grunted.

“Tony, Peter’s home.”

“Mm.”

“Don't you want to go see him?”

“See who?”

Steve put a hand on his shoulder. The scientist continued working, that is, until his lover spun the chair around to face him. Tony was left with nothing to do but stare at the other hero.

“Our son, Peter. He’s back, and he wants to talk to us.”

“Right, right.” he took a swig of coffee. “Don't get too far without me Bruce.”

“No promises” he mumbled.

They left the lab and Steve lead them to Peter’s room. The door was open, and they stepped in.

“He said to meet him in here.”

“I don't see him. Are you sure he came in here?”

“Yes I'm su-”

Just then, there was a bang as the closet doors swung open and hit the wall. Out popped their itsy bitsy spider. “Hey everyone!”

Peter had to hold in his laughter after wards, for his pops had leapt into his dad's arms during the startle.

“Wh-What are you doing!?” He blurted after the sudden surprise.

“Coming out of the closet.” Peter explained. “I’m gay.”

There was a moment of silence as the hero's all stared at one another. Tony let Steve down after another moment and they all collected themselves.

“Okay.” Steve brushed himself off.

Tony on the other hand began laughing, “Ha Ha! That's one way to put it kid!”

Peter scratched the back of his head with a blush.

“Were you nervous? You know we would be totally fine with it.”

“Yeah I know.” Peter fidgeted a bit, “I just… that's not all…”

“Oh?”

“What is it Petey?”

“I knida have been dating a guy for awhile now.”

That's when the happy expressions dropped. The super husbands weren't cross, but they were obviously dead serious.

“How long?”

“Eight months?” 

“And you didn't tell us?”

Peter looked away, “I mean, no matter who it was I would have waited. I know you do background checks and you get Natasha in on it too.”

“Of course! Not just anyone can date our Peter!”

The spider felt a bit of warmth in his heart because of that, “Well, that's not an issue in this case really. You actually know him.”

“We do?” his dad's raised their brows at him.

“Spill it.” Tony crossed his arms. “Who?”

Peter grinned sheepishly, “Wade?”

“Wade.”

It took a moment to process before their faces dropped in astonishment. Steve looked at Tony. Blue eyes met brown as they stood there like fish in a pond. They then turned back to their son, faces lost in confusion.

“As in WIlson?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a cenimatic Parker perse, but I thought it'd be funny to have hime say "Hey everyone" like in Civil war.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
